1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for controlling guiding, signal or alert lights, particularly the signal lights of an emergency escape route in case of fire, in which method there are controlled light sources, such as LED light sources, arranged in succession.
The invention also relates to a device in a signaling, guiding or alert light system, particularly in a signal light system for emergency escape routes, said device comprising sequentially arranged light sources, such as LED light sources.
In general, the invention relates to systems for signaling, guiding and alerting people, in which systems people are signaled, guided and alerted by means of light sources, particularly light sources arranged in succession, for example in a string configuration.
2. Description of Background Art
There are known various systems for guiding people in hazardous situations, for instance in case of fire, to the emergency escape routes of buildings or vessels. Among these systems, let us point out illumination arrangements of emergency escape routes, or emergency escape routes that are marked in some other way, for example by reflective paint or tape.
There are known signal lights where the light sources are fastened in succession in a string-like configuration. The light sources in the string are arranged to be switched on in a hazardous situation and to illuminate the escape route. In many targets of usage, such as hotels or passenger ships, there are defined escape routes for emergency situations, and people should follow these routes in case of an evacuation. However, people do not always behave in a controlled way in emergency situations, and they do not follow the predetermined escape routes. There can be many reasons for this. People do not necessarily observe the possible emergency escape routes and the markings pointing to said routes. Moreover, in emergency situations people tend to use routes that are already familiar. On the other hand, in case of a fire, the marked escape route may, due to the location of the fire, prove to be impossible, in which case known arrangements may guide people in a wrong direction and even towards the fire.